


The Beast’s blood

by LethargicWriter



Series: Age of new gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Loss of Trust, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicWriter/pseuds/LethargicWriter
Summary: A world of magic and cruelty, and one blissful child standing in its wake, only chaos will ensue if this child were to be angered
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Age of new gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170701





	The Beast’s blood

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn’t originally expect to post this  
> ¯\\(°_o)/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty short as well as the next few  
> I’m just using this as an introduction to some of the characters so bear with me here when I’m done fully introducing the characters I’ll make the chapters longer

A poor child sat at the road side, his eyes lifeless and his body covered in bruises and blood. He sat under a light pole and his stomach grumbled, in the guise of the night a single cat walked out and went under the light the child was in. The cat sat in the child’s lap, and the child smiled and petted the cat, the cat purred and closed its eyes. The child kept petting the cat but he to eventually fell asleep.   
  


“I wish I could return to those simpler times” 

a scream of agony could be heard 

“I knew nothing back then..........it would’ve been so much easier to live on the streets” 

the screams of agony continued on and only got louder 

“I didn’t need....I didn’t WANT to know” 

The screaming only got louder and louder as wind started to blow heavily

”what it was like losing someone I loved so much” 

a loud boom sounded and everything went silent

* * *

a simple child, a unique child, a good child, a bad child; they were all the same to me, because no matter which I was........I was never given any love. I started to wonder “does love even exist” as I sat under the bright light, “it must not” I looked down at the ground and saw my blood flowing through the top of the concrete. “I feel so cold” my vision was getting worse and worse, “so....so.......co...ld” my eyes became heavy and I closed them shut. I felt a warm feeling on my lap, it spread throughout my whole body and energized me, it was a comfortable and fuzzy sensation. I opened my eyes back up and saw a pitch black cat sitting my lap, it’s amber eyes looked so beautiful and it’s fur was so fluffy and luscious. I ran my hands down the cat, stroking its fur; all I felt was pure bliss and a goofy smiled formed across my face. It purred and it’s purring vibrated through my legs and up to my chest, it felt so funny and I wanted to feel more of it. I let the cat more and it eventually slept, I soon followed and held it in my arms, I didn’t want it to leave me.

The cat opened one eye and looked at the child ”kid, your eating away at my heart with that cute face of yours” The cat put a paw on the kids head “how could humans treat a child this cute and adorable like trash” “maybe I’ll take you for myself”

the darkness of the night swallowed the light of the light pole. It swirled and disappeared, the light from the pole was once again but the child and cat were missing. 

* * *

Long white hair tied by a band at the end, red eyes that shone through the night and could stare directly into your soul. The man looked elegant but his moves looked almost feral, his hands were out stretched like claws and his feet moved faster than a cheetahs. He attacked someone, slicing diagonally at the air with his hands, the person was split in four neatly cut slices and dropped down to the ground. More men rushed him and he made a slicing motion with his hand; they were all cut in half seemingly by nothing but the air itself. Their bodies dropped to the ground and the man moved forward, stepping over the bodies “just you wait” he sprinted forward into a cave “Soon.....soon I’ll find you” he pulled out a portrait from his pocket of a little baby, one with pitch black hair and deep blue eyes with tiny tints of green and cyan. “My baby brother” he put his hand on the picture and put it back in his pocket “you’ll be back home soon” the Man charged deeper into the cave killing more people as he went further and further in. 

* * *


End file.
